


Don’t Wake Up Kiyotaka

by SSS_AmyArts



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Chihiro and Leon being good secret keepers, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYOTAKA, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mondo Kiyotaka Chihiro and Leon being the best of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSS_AmyArts/pseuds/SSS_AmyArts
Summary: Mondo, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, and Leon are taking a trip to a famous boardwalk for Kiyotaka’s birthday. Mondo and Kiyotaka are boyfriends but Mondo wants to take their relationship further. Will Mondo’s proposal work? Will Kiyotaka reject or accept? Can Chihiro and Leon keep the secret?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Don’t Wake Up Kiyotaka

**Author's Note:**

> This is in 3rd Person btw. I hope you like the thing I made for Kiyotaka’s birthday.

“What ever you do, don’t wake up my fucking boyfriend.” Mondo Oowada glares at one of his friends. Him, his boyfriend, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Leon Kuwata are going on a trip. They’re driving to a famous boardwalk for some quality time in the sun. They’re using Leon’s car for this trip, since it’s the largest. Mondo and Chihiro are in the front, Leon and Kiyotaka are in the back.

“Got it.” Leon keeps on using his phone.

“That means none of your fuckin rock music.”

“Oh come on!”

“You know if he wakes up we’ll have to follow the shitty speed limit.” Kiyotaka was one to always follow the rules of the road. He wouldn’t allow Mondo to speed on the highway. 

“True...”

“Mondo...” Chihiro looks up from his phone to talk to his friend.

“Yeah Chihiro?”

“I didn’t know you knew how to drive a car. I thought you only knew how to drive a motorcycle.” Mondo did prefer to take a trip on a motorcycle, but he wasn’t able to take four people on motorcycle.

“Chihiro, I have a drivers license.”

“I know, I just thought you didn’t like driving a car.”

“I prefer to drive a motorcycle, but for this trip, I’ll drive a car.” 

“Ok.” He went back to playing on his phone.

“Guys, we need to do something for my boyfriend’s birthday.”

“Oh shit! I forgot it was today!” Leon almost drops his phone. “What are we gonna do?”

“I have a plan.”

“You do?” Chihiro looks up at Mondo again.

“We’re gonna go on some rides on the boardwalk. Then, we’re gonna take him to get some cake. I’ll also try and win him some prizes.”

“Do you have a gift?” Chihiro starts to worry.

“What do you think I am, a bad fucking boyfriend?!”

“N-No...”

“I actually have a very special gift for him...”

“What is it?” Leon looks up from his phone.

“I-I’m g-gonna propose to h-him...”

“WHAT?!” The two almost scream loud enough to wake the rule man up, but thankfully, they don’t wake him up.

“Yeah... I hope that’s ok...”

“It’s ok!” The two say in unison.”

“Bro, do you gotta ring?” Leon puts down his phone.

“Yeah, I do.” He fiddles with his pocket and takes out a black box. He hands it over to Chihiro to open. The programmer hesitantly opens the box to find a ring. It’s a silver ring with diamonds on the sides and a huge ruby in the middle. It reminds Chihiro about Kiyotaka’s red eyes. Chihiro picks up the ring to find a sentence engraved in the ring. _‘_ _ A bond stronger than the world’ _

“Mondo, this is beautiful! Kiyotaka will love this.” He puts the ring back in the box and gives it back to Mondo. The biker puts the little black box in his pocket.

“Thanks Chihiro... I just hope he accepts...”

“Dude, he’s gonna accept! I can guarantee on it.” Leon puts his hand on the car seat in front of him.

“Thanks bro...” The three go back to what they were doing before. As Mondo drives, he can only think about Taka. He wants everything to go to plan. He knows Taka is gonna accept, he’s just worried that he’s gonna leave him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Everyone, make sure you have your phones on you!” The four had finally made it to their destination. They had spent some time walking around the boardwalk before nighttime. After the moon came up, they decide to head to the rides

“Don’t worry Kiyotaka, we all have our phones on us.” Chihiro grabs the taller man’s arm.

“I see! I just wanted to make sure.” The smaller boy lets go of his arm.

“Don’t worry babe. We’re gonna be ok.” Mondo puts his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Yeah! Besides, all we’re going on are some rides.” Leon reassures Taka.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Kiyotaka grabs his boyfriend’s hand and the group heads down to ride some rides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“OH MAN! LOOK AT MONDO’S FACE IN THIS ONE!” The group had just finished up riding most of the rides on the boardwalk. The role costars took pictures of the group. The one Leon’s laughing at is a picture of Mondo screaming like a little baby.

“If you laugh one more time I’m gonna fucking smash you into the god damn ground.” Mondo puts his hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“Sorry...”

“Babe! Watch your language! Also, you shouldn’t beat someone into the ground!” Kiyotaka holds hands with Mondo’s other hand. The biker lets go of the former baseball player.

“I mean... The rides were really fun!” Chihiro looks up at Kiyotaka.

“Yeah! They were really fun!”

“Hey babe...” Mondo looks down at his boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we go somewhere special? Just me and you.”

“I’m down for that! As long as Chihiro and Leon are ok with that.” The two mood their heads in agreement. They already know the plan. They’re gonna follow behind from close by to take pictures. “That’s great! Lead the way!” The couple starts heading to the spot. “See you later!”

“See ya!” Mondo gives them a wink.

“See you two later!” Leon and Chihiro say in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lovely couple head to a silent area of the boardwalk. No one was around, so it was the perfect place for a proposal.

“Is this the spot?!” Kiyotaka stops in his tracks. He turns to face his boyfriend.

“Yeah...” Mondo gets quiet as he starts to prepare.

“What did you bring me here for?”

“Well... I know we’ve been a thing for a while now, but I wanna talk about it so far. We’ve been dating for 3 years now and it’s been the best 3 years of my life. I know we don’t have plans for the future, but I got some plans...” He get on one knee and takes out the black box from his pocket.

“M-Mondo!” Kiyotaka covers his mouth with his hands as he begins to tremble.

“W-What I’m trying to say is...” He opens the box to reveal the ring. “W-Will you make m-me the happiest b-biker on earth and m-marry me?” Mondo stumbles with his lines. They don’t talk for a few seconds, the only sound that can be heard is Taka’s sobbing.

“O-Of course I’ll marry you!” Taka throws himself at Mondo, which almost makes him fall. The biker starts to cry, but not sad tears, happy tears. They both get up and lean in for a kiss. The kiss is full of emotion and feelings that couldn’t be described in words. They kiss with so much passion that they melt their. Kiyotaka is the first to break the kiss. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t leave me.” The biker looks down at his  _ fiancée. _

“Why would ever leave you?”

“You’re right, that’s a silly question to ask.”

“You know... You didn’t have to do this for-“ Mondo cuts Kiyotaka off with a kiss on the check.

“I’ll do anything for you, babe. I’ll even beat up a fuckin punk if I have to.”

“What did I say about fighting and swearing?”

“Sorry...” Mondo whispers an apology.

“But... I’m glad you would protect me.” The biker smiles at the fact that Taka is willing to be protected.

“Uhh... I think you should put on the ring now.” Taka snaps Mondo out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah...” He takes the ring and slides it onto Taka’s finger. The rule enforcer stares at the beauty of the ring.

“It’s beautiful!”

“I’m glad you like it, baby.” Clapping could be heard in the distance. The two turn to face whoever is responsible for it.

“Congrats guys!” Chihiro steps out first, with a camera in his hands.

“Congratulations you two!” Leon steps out second.

“What are you guys doing here?! I thought this was a us two spot!” Kiyotaka points at the two wingmen.

“Mondo wanted us to take the pictures. So he set up a plan and told us while you were sleeping in the car.” Chihiro speaks up to confront Taka.

“You did all of that for me?!” Taka looks up at his _fiancée._

“Like I said, anything for you, babe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four head back to the place that they’re staying at.

“You gonna put Kiyotaka to bed?” Leon looks up at Mondo, who has Taka in his arms, since he fell asleep on the way back.

“Yeah... Are you guys staying up?” The biker looks down at his two friends.

“Yep!” Chihiro responds to Mondo.

“Whatever you guys do, don’t wake up Kiyotaka. Got it?”

“Got it!” The two friends head to their rooms. Mondo carys Kiyotaka to their room. Before they go to bed Mondo whispers one last thing to his new fiancée.

“Happy Birthday Taka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kiyotaka! You’re one of the only characters in this series that I can relate to. You deserve happiness and an amazing husband.


End file.
